<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Kingdom of Galar by BadSquidPuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967795">In the Kingdom of Galar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns'>BadSquidPuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short smuts set in a medieval royalty AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Kingdom of Galar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Spikemuth was not the most glorious kingdom in Galar, nor was it the poorest. It was, however, in need of an heir, and very few nobles were interested in Piers' or Marnie's hand in marriage.</p><p> Piers stood next to Marnie on the balcony, clad only in his nightshirt. She was wearing her usual dress, a simple but elegant pink gown that matched the hue of the sunset. Her cheeks were equally pink.</p><p> "You sure this'll work?"</p><p> "I'll eat my crown if it don't."</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Marnie unfastened her bodice and let her dress pool on the floor. "Right, then."</p><p> The idea was simple: Piers would create an heir by knocking up Marnie. There were no laws against incest — besides, plenty of other royals throughout Galar had kept it in the family. </p><p> Her nipples were hard from the cold night air, standing proudly out from her small breasts. They weren't very large, but Piers could still cup them easily in each hand.</p><p> She was wearing a pair of long white stockings. Her hairless vulva was on full display, flushed pink with arousal. "Well, let's get to it." She turned around, bending over the balcony.</p><p> "Gosh, Marn', you look so good." Piers didn't bother taking his shirt off, pulling the hem up just enough to free his stiffening cock. </p><p> Piers' hands came around from the back to fondle Marnie's breasts. His cock slipped between her thighs, tickling the soft flesh before being moved upward.</p><p> She moaned as he entered her, back arching. Marnie's cunt wrapped around him as if it were made for it, greedily taking every inch into its depths.</p><p> Although their modest castle was far above the rest of Spikemuth, Piers guessed that they were still visible to their subjects. What would they think if they looked up to see their sovereign bending his little sister over and plowing her cunt? </p><p> "Fuck, yes — ah, fuck my cunt, bro. Stuff me full... knock me up!"</p><p> Piers' orgasm came without warning, and he let out a long, muffled groan. Marnie gasped as she felt warmth flood her insides.</p><p> "Stay inside, don't let it out..."</p><p>Piers was more than happy to obey. He imagined his seed pouring into Marnie's womb, sparking an heir for Spikemuth.</p><p>---</p><p> A few months later, Marnie had begun to show. The small kingdom buzzed with rumours, and Piers had to make a public announcement that yes, Spikemuth was to have an heir, and no, he would not yet disclose who the father was (but rest assured he was of noble blood).</p><p>  "Oi, big bro."</p><p> Marnie was wearing a dress with a much lower neckline, her swollen breasts bulging against the top of the bodice. They bounced visibly as she walked.</p><p> Piers recognized the glint in her eye, and they quietly made their way towards the royal bedchambers.</p><p> Piers helped unlace the back of her dress and pull it down, trying not blow it right there and then as her ass came into view. Marnie had put on weight in all the right places, her belly appearing small in comparison to her heavy tits and thighs.</p><p> "D'you think you'll knock me up with another one if we fuck now?" She laid down across the bed, legs spread. The lips of her cunt were already moist.</p><p> "We'll find out." Piers positioned himself in front of his sister's pussy. "Two heirs is better than one, huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>